


Hattori Heiji x Kuroba Kaito [Tổng hợp OneShot dịch]

by EmeraldK



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, HeiKai - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Translation, angst!Kaito, as you can see it's been 5 years and I'm still suffering, fairy lips, heiji and kaito is a 'partner-in-crime' kind of couple, how can everyone think of SaguShin but not HeiKai that's so unfair, rareshipper's sufferance, that's what makes them cute
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldK/pseuds/EmeraldK
Summary: ✧Ảnh bìa:•Artist: Kyoh | Pixiv ID 654447•Edit: EmeraldK✧OneShot:•Author: Nhiều tác giả•Trans: EmeraldK•Description: Chúng ta đã có thuyền HeiShin, SaguHei, KaiShin, SaguShin, SaguKai, thậm chí SaguKaiHeiShin cũng có. Vậy sao kiếm cái fic giữa hai ông tướng nhố nhăng số nhọ này lại khó thể nhỉ? Cuốn truyện này được Eme soạn và tổng hợp để tìm những người lái bè lá cũng như thỏa mãn nhu cầu của bản thân, mong các cậu ủng hộ nhé...!(Về phần xin permission thì các cậu đọc phần note cuối mỗi chapter nhé!)
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Mục lục + Warning của từng One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912474) by [madelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelita/pseuds/madelita). 
  * A translation of [Arrested! Chapter 1: Hattori Heiji and Kuroba Kaito in Jail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711373) by Bellerophone. 
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [possessedTeaCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedTeaCup/pseuds/possessedTeaCup). Log in to view. 
  * A translation of [Little Cold, Lot of Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348746) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trong phần này, Eme sẽ liệt kê các One Shot cũng như thể loại, Relationship status, Rating và Warning. Mong các cậu chọn lựa thật kĩ trước khi chọn One Shot để đọc nhé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hãy nhấn vào tên từng phần nếu các cậu muốn đọc bản gốc của One Shot đó.

[ **1\. Những buổi sáng như vậy - [Madelita]:** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912474/chapters/34541417?show_comments=true&view_adult=true&view_full_work=false#comments)

  * Couple: HeiKai
  * Relationship: Romance
  * Rating: 15+
  * Warning: H nhẹ.
  * Tóm tắt: Anh ấy sống vì những buổi sáng như vậy, đó là điều mà anh ấy đã nhận ra...



[**2.** **Hattori Heiji và Kuroba Kaito trong nhà giam - [Bellerophone]:**](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6197318/1/Arrested)

  * Couple: HeiKai
  * Relationship: Friendship
  * Rating: 10+
  * Warning: không có
  * Tóm tắt: Heiji và Kaito sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi bị nhốt trong một buồng giam cùng nhau?



**[3\. Thật là bất ngờ nhỉ - [possessedTeaCup]:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800664/chapters/54487930#workskin) **

  * Couple: HeiKai
  * Relationship: Romance
  * Rating:13+
  * Warning: không có



Tóm tắt: Một kết thúc khác của vụ án "Đôi môi của tiên nữ" khi mà Heiji và KIDzuha không bị "làm phiền". 

**[4\. Chút lạnh lẽo, đầy yêu thương - [Không tên]:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348746) **

  * Couple: HeiKai
  * Relationship: Secret Romance
  * Rating: 10+
  * Warning: không có
  * Tóm tắt: Kaito lặng lẽ vào phòng Heiji sau một phi vụ, và chàng thám tử bị cảm lạnh ấy nằm sát lại gần với cậu ảo thuật gia kia. 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chúc các cậu đọc vui vẻ!


	2. Những buổi sáng như vậy [madelita]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anh ấy sống vì những buổi sáng như vậy, đó là điều mà anh ấy đã nhận ra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Madelita - Archieve of our own
> 
> Rating: 15+
> 
> WARNING: Có H nhẹ, rất nhẹ thôi.

Kaito chẳng phải một người hãy dậy sớm, cũng chả phải một người hay nằm ườn trên giường tới tận trưa. Thời khoá biểu của cậu luôn loạn cả lên, và những giấc ngủ của cậu cũng vậy. Thế nên có những hôm Heiji phải cố gắng lôi cậu ra khỏi cái chăn ấm áp lúc ba giờ chiều, và có những hôm cậu lại hoàn toàn tỉnh táo vào bốn giờ sáng.

Heiji cần một thời gian để thực sự có thể quen được với điều đó, cái cách mà Kaito mang bộ mặt thiếu ngủ thường xuyên như mấy bà cô mang son phấn, cái cách mà cậu lại tỉnh táo ngay giữa đêm khuya, khuấy động cả căn nhà luôn khiến anh thấy khâm phục cậu thay vì lo lắng hay sợ hãi.

Nhưng cuối cùng, hai người bắt đầu thay phiên nhau gục lên vai người kia một cách mệt mỏi, rồi kéo nhau lên giường ngủ.

Bằng một cách nào đó, Kaito lại có thể đặt tất cả những thói quen kì quặc dở hơi của cậu vào cuộc sống thường ngày của hai người, nhưng đôi tình nhân chưa từng mất đi cái gọi là yêu thương với nửa kia của mình.

Và tất cả những điều đó đều dẫn đến thực tại. Heiji lại thức giấc, lần thứ 11, với góc giường bên cạnh có hơi lạnh chút. Mùi hương của người yêu anh vẫn còn vương vấn trên chiếc ga trắng hơi nhàu, như một lời nhắc nhở. Heiji chẳng muốn phải nhắm mắt để tưởng tượng rằng Kaito đang nằm phía đầu giường bên kia, quay lưng lại với anh.

Anh nằm ườn trên giường thêm một lúc lâu, làm quen dần với cái không khí trong lành của buổi sáng sớm, mặt trời bây giờ mới chỉ ló qua những đám mây bồng bềnh trên nền trời vẫn còn tối. Anh quay sang nhìn chiếc đồng hồ để bàn - dòng chữ số 4:30 toả ra một màu xanh mờ mờ. Anh chỉ cười khúc khích rồi ngồi dậy.

Cậu ấy đi đâu được nhỉ, anh nghĩ ngợi. Có thể cậu chỉ đang cắm cúi vào công việc của mình - nhưng cậu lại không có ở trong cái phòng làm việc nhỏ nhắn kia. Cậu ấy cũng có thể ngồi cày phim - ý nghĩ đó dẫn anh đến phòng khách nhưng cũng không thấy cậu. Nếu Kaito thực sự hậu đậu, cậu có thể...ra ngoài và đi bộ tập thể dục buổi sáng hay lại ngồi làm vài thứ dưới gara.

Cái mùi hương nhẹ nhàng của những lá trà mà Heiji ngửi thấy đã dẫn anh vào phòng bếp lúc nào không hay.

Kaito đứng trước cửa sổ. Những tia nắng sớm vẫn còn hơi mờ nhạt, tô điểm cho cơ thể cậu một vùng tối. Và lại một lần nữa, Heiji luôn rất giỏi trong việc đoán được những thứ trước mắt dù chúng chẳng cần hiện ra một cách rõ ràng.

Anh chẳng cần phải đến gần để tìm hiểu kĩ cho lắm. Anh hoàn toàn có thể tự tưởng tượng nốt những đặc điểm của Kaito bị bóng tối che dấu đi qua trí nhớ của bản thân, dáng người thon thả, xương quai xanh hiện rõ một đường cong mềm mại,...

Anh chớp mắt.

Kaito không mặc gì cả.

Thật dễ dàng để bước tới sau cậu, lấy tách trà nóng khỏi tay của cậu, ôm lấy eo cậu và áp sát cơ thể đó vào người anh. Còn dễ dàng hơn để đôi môi của anh chạm vào cái cổ thon gầy đó, nơi mà khiến nhịp tim của cậu đập nhanh và nhẹ nhàng, thanh thản như một chú chim non nho nhỏ. Để tạo nên những vết 'đánh dấu chủ quyền' khi Kaito còn đang khúc khích cười như cậu đã biết trước.

Anh ấy sống vì những buổi sáng như vậy, đó là điều mà anh ấy đã nhận ra. Để nếm vị đắng và bùi của trà trên đầu lưỡi ngọt ngào đó; để chơi đùa, nghịch ngợm với những tiếng rên rỉ kéo anh theo một cách từ tốn, chậm rãi, nhẹ nhàng rồi trở nên thật thô bạo...

Và khi hai người đặt lưng xuống cùng nhau, họ cảm thấy thật hoàn hảo.

Kaito giống như một tác phẩm nghệ thuật thật thanh tú, tao nhã, được tạo nên bởi ánh bình minh, sự mềm mại và dẻo dai trong đôi tay đó, và nụ cười đó của cậu thật rực rỡ, khiến anh cảm thấy rằng anh chẳng cần mặt trời phải lên cao nữa.

Vậy là Heiji tự tha thứ cho bản thân mình vì đã quá nuông chiều cậu, vì nói quá nhiều lần câu nói 'Tôi yêu em' mỗi khi môi anh kề đôi môi căng mọng đó của cậu. Có vẻ như cậu cũng không phiền lắm đâu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Tuy nhiên, nếu muốn mang đi hãy xin permission của Eme nhé. Và nêu Emeđã thỏa thuận được với bên tác giả gốc, các cậu đừng quên ghi nguồn bao gồm tên tác giả gốc: Madelita và tên người dịch: EmeK nhé.  
> Cảm ơn các cậu nhiều!


	3. Hattori Heiji và Kuroba Kaito trong nhà giam [Bellerophone]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiji và Kaito sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi bị nhốt trong một buồng giam cùng nhau? (Đây là One-shot đầu tiên trong 18 One-shots của Series Arrested!: Giam giữ!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Bellerophone - FanFiction.Net
> 
> Rating: Mọi lứa tuổi

"Giờ thì hai đứa nhóc các cậu hãy suy nghĩ về việc mình đã làm đi."

Và như vậy, ngài cảnh sát đóng sầm cánh cửa với những thanh sắt dẫn vào phòng giam lại. Một tiếng "éc" phát ra từ cậu thiếu niên 17 tuổi cao khỏe.

"Bố tôi sẽ giết chết tôi mất," Anh chàng ấy cau mày, nói với một ngữ điệu đậm chất Kansai.

Người bạn đồng hành của anh, một thiếu niên với làn da trắng hơn cùng mái tóc đen bù xù, ngồi xuống bình thản trên chiếc băng ghế trong căn phòng giam, khoanh tay trước ngực và khúc khích cười. "Hattori-Con trai của sĩ quan cảnh sát trưởng ngồi trong phòng giam sở cảnh sát địa phương, thật nhục nhã quá đi..." Đôi mắt màu xanh dương của chàng trai liếc nhìn người kia đăm chiêu cùng với những tiếng "chậc" phát ra từ đầu lưỡi.

Anh chàng kia không hề lắng nghe một chút nào, làn da ngăm đen thường ngày của anh đã chuyển thành một màu xám xịt và anh đang nắm chặt lấy các song sắt trên cánh cửa phòng giam cùng vẻ mặt bâng khuâng tức tối. "Ông ấy sẽ giết chết tôi mất."

"Không phải đáng nhẽ ra cậu nên tuân theo luật pháp thay vì phá nó sao?" Chàng trai kia cười toe toét.

"Không thể tin nổi tôi lại để cậu lôi kéo tôi vào việc này."

"Thám tử thì không nên để bị bắt giam, Heiji-kun à, điều đó không tốt cho danh tiếng của cậu đâu."

"Bố tôi sẽ giết chết tôi mất."

"Con trai của cảnh sát trưởng thì không nên để bị bắt giam. Điều đó cũng không thích hợp đâu."

"Đó sẽ là vụ án mạng cuối cùng của tôi. Vụ án mạng của riêng tôi."

Chàng trai với cặp mắt xanh lại cười. "Tôi sẽ không bỏ lỡ vụ đó đâu. Màn trình diễn cuối cùng của Hattori Heiji!" Cậu vòng tay qua đầu, rồi bất chợt, cái miệng cười toe toét nhạt dần đi trên gương mặt và thay vào đó là ánh nhìn chứa đầy những suy đoán. "Cậu đã đuối hơn nhiều, phải không?"

Và cứ như vậy anh chàng kia lao tới đấm loạn xạ lên người cậu bạn đồng hành. Anh nắm lấy cổ áo của Kaito và nhấc bổng cơ thể mảnh mai của cậu khỏi cái băng ghế đã ngả màu. "Tên đạo chích đần độn, bằng cái cách QUÁI QUỶ nào mà cậu lại BẮT ĐƯỢC tôi chở cậu đi nhờ một chuyến hả?"

"Này, này!" Kaito khua khua hai bàn tay đầu hàng rồi gượng cười. "Đừng có đổ lỗi cho tôi khi cậu xem thường luật an toàn giao thông—" Kaito như ngỡ ra một điều gì đó, đôi mắt mở to như thể vừa được nghe một trò đùa cực kì hài hước. Chậm rãi, một nụ cười toe toét nở ra trên gương mặt của cậu. "Luật an toàn giao thông..."

"Cái quỷ gì mà lại buồn cười—" Heiji càu nhàu. "Cái quỷ gì mà—"

Không một lời cảnh báo, Kaito bật ra một tràng cười. "Chúng ta đã phá luật giao thông!" Heiji thả Kaito ra với vẻ mặt cực sốc khiến cậu chàng ngã xuống mặt sàn phòng giam nhưng vẫn ôm bụng mà tiếp tục.

"Cái đồ dở hơi—bộ buồn cười lắm hả? Việc này nghiêm túc đấy!"

"Tôi bị bắt giam..." Kaito cố lấy hơi trong khi vẫn không thể ngừng cười, "vì chạy xe quá tốc độ... Tôi bị bắt giam... vì chạy xe quá tốc độ!"

"Cậu vừa mới nhận ra hả?" Heiji cằn nhằn cùng một cảm giác đáng lo ngại, đứng dẹp sang một bên để nhường chỗ cho cậu chàng Kaito đang quằn quại điên cuồng trong niềm vui sướng.

Kaito thở hổn hển, cố nói ra một vài thứ như "cảnh sát bất tài" và "tên trộm bị truy nã bậc nhất Nhật Bản," còn những lời khác thì đã bị lấn áp bởi tiếng cười lớn.

Từ từ, Heiji có vẻ như đã hiểu ra được điều gì đó. "À, cũng có vẻ buồn cười nhỉ. Theo một cách khá bất hợp pháp."

"Cũng có vẻ ư?" Kaito nén lại, cố gắng thay đổi dáng đứng, cái nhìn hơi khó chịu hiện lên trên mặt cậu chàng. "Tôi đã trộm một viên kim cương xanh từ Nữ hoàng Anh! Và giờ họ giam giữ tôi vì lí do chạy xe quá tốc độ!"

Heiji nhe răng cười miễn cưỡng, cái điệu cười đó của Kaito đúng là có sức lan truyền lớn ghê đấy, "Thật là trớ trêu nhỉ?" Anh vừa nhăn nhó vừa nhận xét.

Kaito đáp lại với một tràng cười nữa. "Họ còn không thèm khám xét chúng ta! Họ còn không thèm khám xét tôi! Cậu có thể... cậu có thể tin được không—"

"Vì sao họ lại phải khám xét cậu, Kuroba?" Heiji bỗng dưng tái mặt trước cậu chàng trai kia "Cậu có cái gì trên người?"

"Kh-không có gì," Kaito cười, nhanh nhẹn đứng lên khi Heiji cố gắng bắt lấy cậu.

"Cậu có cái gì?" Heiji hét lên, tiếp tục nhào tới, nhưng Kaito quá nhanh so với anh. Cậu ta cúi xuống né cú đấm của chàng thám tử và nhanh chân chạy sang góc bên kia cái phòng giam bé xíu.

Heiji quay đầu lại—Bàn tay của Kaito giơ ra như chờ đợi một cú đập tay, nhưng thay vào đó, một viên đá màu xanh lục lại được đặt cẩn thận trên chiếc khăn mùi xoa trong lòng bàn tay của cậu ấy. Heiji giật nảy mình, đưa ánh mắt từ viên đá quý đến gương mặt của Kaito.

Kaito nhe răng ra cười. "Trông nó thật long lanh như đôi mắt của cậu nhỉ, Hattori-kun?"

Gương mặt của Heiji lúc đó có thể đã chiên chín được một quả trứng.

"KID!"

*******____________*******

Dưới sảnh nhà giam, hai vị cảnh sát trong ca trực nhìn nhau qua vành cốc coffee.

"Anh nghĩ vì sao cậu ta lại gọi nhóc đó là 'Kid' nhỉ?" Ngài cảnh sát hỏi một cách chậm rãi.

Người kia nhún vai, quá tập trung vào tờ báo trên tay để quan tâm về việc đó.

Ngài cảnh sát đầu tiên lấy điều này như một dấu hiệu để ngậm miệng, và ông đã làm như vậy, nhìn chằm chằm vào trang đầu tiên của tờ báo. Và nếu ông ấy đã đọc cái tiêu đề được đóng khung kia thì viên cảnh sát có thể sẽ muốn xem qua: KAITOU KID THỰC HIỆN PHI VỤ TRỘM ĐÁ QUÝ SUỐT ĐÊM. CẢNH SÁT VẪN ĐANG TRONG QUÁ TRÌNH TRUY ĐUỔI.

*******____________*******

Quay trở lại trong phòng giam, Heiji đã nhanh chóng bỏ cuộc trong việc rượt đuổi Kaito, sớm nhận ra rằng nếu có lấy lại viên đá, anh cũng chẳng thể làm gì với nó. Vậy là thay vào đó, cậu chàng thám tử ngồi khoanh chân giữa phòng giam mà tuyệt vọng, vò đầu bứt tai nhìn Kaito nằm dài trên băng ghế, tung lên tung xuống viên ngọc lục bảo.

"Cậu biết điều gì mới là tệ nhất ở đây không?" Heiji nói trong sự buồn tẻ, nhìn viên đá lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng rồi lại tiếp tục rơi vào lòng bàn tay Kaito.

"Điều gì vậy, Heiji-kun?" Kaito hỏi một cách vui vẻ.

"Cậu thực sự đang an toàn hơn khi ngồi trong nhà giam thay vì ở ngoài đường."

Kaito nhe răng ra cười. "Nơi cuối cùng họ sẽ lục soát." Cậu tiếp tục tung viên đá quý lên.

Heiji thở dài. "Thật là trớ trêu."

Kaito chỉ khúc khích cười.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bản dịch chưa có sự cho phép của tác giả (Eme không thể liên lạc được với bạn ấy). Vui lòng không mang đi.


	4. Thật là bất ngờ nhỉ [possessedTeaCup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một kết thúc khác của vụ án "Đôi môi của tiên nữ" khi mà Heiji và KIDzuha không bị "làm phiền". (Đây là OneShot thứ 2 của tác giả trong Series "Valentine's Day" gồm 2 OneShots về 2 cặp đôi Gin x Vodka (Chapter 1) và Heiji x Kaito (Chapter 2) cùng mẩu truyện nhỏ về mẹ con nhà Sera (Chapter 3).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: possessedTeaCup - Archieve of our own
> 
> Rating: 13+

Chết tiệt... Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt! Kaito gào thét trong tâm trí khi gương mặt của Hattori Heiji đang tiếp tục rút ngắn khoảng cách với gương mặt cậu chàng. Dù đang trong lớp cải trang của Toyama Kazuha, Kaito hoàn toàn không hề ngờ rằng việc này sẽ xảy ra.

Nhưng mà dù sao nghĩ lại thì cả tối nay, chàng thám từ Kansai đã nhìn trộm cậu vài lần và có vẻ khá lơ đãng hơn lần cuối anh ấy tham gia một phi vụ của KID. Việc anh ta thích cô gái này thật quá rõ ràng, tuy vậy, cậu cũng không thể tin rằng anh ấy sẽ chọn đêm nay thay vì tất cả những lúc khác chỉ để tỏ tình!

Đôi tay của KID vô thức đặt lên ngực trên của Hattori và cậu không thể quyết định xem có nên đẩy anh ấy ra và để lộ thân phận hay nên cho nó vào danh sách những trải nghiệm của cậu trong lúc cố gắng giữ lấy lớp mặt nạ của mình. Đôi mắt của Heiji đang dần khép lại, còn KID thì vẫn đang cố gắng nghĩ ra cách nào đó để thoát khỏi đây. Nhưng không một lời biện hộ nào đủ thuyết phục mà không làm cho trái tim của chàng thám tử dành cho Kazuha phải tan vỡ.

Khi cậu chàng ảo thuật gia cảm nhận được hơi thở của chàng thám tử vùng Kansai trước đôi môi cậu, Kaito biết cậu đã quá muộn rồi. Nếu cậu có thể giữ gương mặt lạnh như tiền thì có lẽ cậu chàng kia sẽ chẳng hay biết gì đâu? Nhưng khi cô gái ấy quay lại và không hiểu Hattori đang nói gì, thế là toi đời KID rồi. Có lẽ rằng cậu sẽ chỉ cần tiếp tục màn kịch này đến khi có thể tước đoạt được viên đá "Đôi môi của tiên nữ" thôi.

Mặc dù cậu không phải là người khởi xướng vụ này nhưng thực sự có cảm giác nào đó sai sai ở đây. Giống như cậu đang lợi dụng chàng thám tử theo một cách nào đó hoặc đang chơi đùa với tình cảm của anh vậy. Mọi thứ có vẻ không đi theo đúng hướng cậu mong muốn.

Nhưng có một điều mà lại được sắp đặt khá ổn thỏa một cách ngạc nhiên đó là đôi môi của Hattori kề với KID. Dù bản thân Kaito chưa từng có một trải nghiệm quan trọng như thế và cũng thật đau lòng khi thấy được sự chưa thành thạo rõ rành rành của chàng thám tử kia. Dù vậy, kinh nghiệm thiếu thốn của Kaito được cậu bù đắp lại bằng sự hăng hái để làm hài lòng bản thân mình. Hăng hái đến nỗi mà KID nhận thấy mình đang đáp lại nụ hôn ấy trong khi tự nhủ rằng thật kì lạ nếu không phản ứng gì.

"H-Heiji..." Cậu chàng siêu trộm ngấp ngứ, vẫn giữ nguyên vai diễn của mình bằng một cách nào đó giữa những nụ hôn nồng ấm. Vì một vài lí do, đôi tay của cậu di chuyển lên bờ vai anh, vòng qua cổ và luồn qua những sợi tóc đen ấy.

Sau một lúc lấy hơi, Hattori nghiêng mình cho vài nụ hôn nữa. Đầu lưỡi KID lướt qua môi dưới của anh trước khi kéo theo một tiếng rên tinh tế từ miệng người đối diện.

Heiji có vẻ không mảy may gì sau khi để tiếng rên ấy thoát ra mà thay vào đó dụ tên trộm dưới lớp mặt nạ kia lùi dần vào tường với đôi tay mình khóa chặt hai cổ tay đối phương lại. Kazuha nhếch mép một cách kì lạ nhưng trong khoảng khắc đó, anh chẳng bận tâm gì. Hai người họ đều đã bước lên một bước... hay trong trường hợp này là 'vài bước' và Heiji không thể nào vui sướng hơn được.

Chàng thám tử rướn người lên và bất giác nhấc một bên đầu gối, đặt giữa hai chân của Kazuha để giữ thăng bằng. Nhưng ngay khi anh cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ đùi của cô ấy, Kazuha bỗng nhiên đẩy anh ra, gương mặt ửng đỏ và một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt dưới đôi môi kia như thể cô không tin được điều gì vừa xảy ra.

"Kazuha? Mọi chuyện... Cậu có ổn không?" Heiji định đặt một tay lên vai để trấn an cô ấy nhưng sự nao núng của cô khiến cô giật mình, đập lưng vào tường khá mạnh. Anh không thể nào cảm thấy khó hiểu hơn trước phản ứng của cô ấy. Liệu anh đã lỡ đi quá xa rồi sao?

Với một cú đẩy khá bất ngờ, Hattori đứng đơ người một mình giữa căn phòng nhỏ. Cánh cửa nơi Kazuha vừa mới chạy khỏi vẫn được khép hờ hờ. Chàng thám tử gãi đầu tự hỏi anh ấy đã làm sai ở đâu. Cô ấy đã đáp trả nụ hôn của anh và điều đó thật tuyệt.

...Một tấm thẻ trắng rơi xuống từ vành mũ của Heiji, nằm trên mặt sàn đằng sau anh làm cho tim của Heiji như ngừng đập. Anh nuốt nước miếng trong lo sợ và cúi xuống, lấy lại tấm thẻ. Chàng thám tử lật mặt sau của nó và ở giữa là hình ảnh biếm họa đặc trưng của Kaitou KID. "Ồ... Chết tiệt..."

Heiji không chắc cậu đang khó chịu về điều gì. Về việc anh đã không nhận ra rằng KID đã thể chỗ cho Kazuha hay về việc anh chưa gì đã nhớ cái cảm giác khi đôi môi của tên siêu trộm ấy kề với mình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, nói thế nào chứ thực ra trình độ dịch thuật của Eme cũng không phải là tốt lắm đâu... Ý Eme là "throw caution to the wind" dịch là "cảnh giác với những ngọn gió" thì các cậu biết rồi đấy... Thực ra lúc đầu Eme định để chap này dành cho Valentine năm sau nhưng vì một lí do nào đó lại nổi hứng ngồi hoàn thiện.
> 
> Dù sao thì bản dịch này cũng đã có sự cho phép của tác giả rồi nhé. Tuy nhiên, nếu muốn mang đi hãy xin permission của Eme. Và nếu Eme đã thỏa thuận được với bên tác giả gốc, các cậu đừng quên ghi nguồn bao gồm tên tác giả gốc: possessedTeaCup và tên người dịch: EmeK nhé.  
> Cảm ơn các cậu nhiều!


	5. Chút lạnh lẽo, đầy yêu thương[Không tên]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito lặng lẽ vào phòng Heiji sau một phi vụ, và chàng thám tử bị cảm lạnh ấy nằm sát lại gần với cậu ảo thuật gia kia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Không tên (orphan_account)
> 
> Rating: 10+

Khi KID bước vào căn phòng nhỏ qua cửa sổ, cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng nhạc vang lên khá lớn từ cái tai nghe kia. Cậu lặng lẽ tiến đến chiếc giường, cầm lấy chiếc iPod vẫn đang rung lên bên trên gối. Điều đó có làm Heiji khẽ chuyển mình, và khi tiếng nhạc đã giảm dần rồi tắt hẳn, anh mới thực sự tỉnh giấc. Chàng thám tử nhìn Kaito với cặp mắt thâm quầng, và KID ghé sát lại gần anh. 

"Chào cậu."

Lời thầm thì trầm lắng, yếu ớt, làm Kaito tưởng chừng như đã không nghe thấy được. Nhưng cậu ấy biết và mỉm cười với gương mặt vùi trong mái tóc mềm mại của người kia. "Chào." Cậu trả lời, đặt lên đôi môi anh một nụ hôn nhẹ nhưng nồng ấm.

"Phi vụ thế nào rồi?" Heiji lẩm bẩm hỏi khi Kaito chuẩn bị chui vào chiếc mền ấm áp, bộ vest trắng cởi bỏ được đặt dưới sàn nhà. "Vẫn không phải nó." là câu trả lời ngắn gọn, và cậu nhẹ nhàng choàng tay ôm lấy Heiji, chàng thám tử cứ như vậy mà rút ngắn khoảng cách với cậu siêu trộm, rồi ôm chặt cậu ấy. "Anh vẫn đang khá sốt đó, Tantei-han." cậu nói. Heiji chỉ bực bội phồng má. "Đổ lỗi cho Kazuha ý." Chóp mũi của anh thật lạnh khi chạm vào làn da trần của Kaito, nhưng cậu chàng đạo chích ấy không nói một lời. Cậu chỉ cần ôm chặt lấy chàng thám tử Osaka kia và Kaito chỉ cần có vậy, cái cảm giác yên bình ấy, cho dù anh có bị sốt chỉ vì bị cô nàng Kazuha đổ thẳng một xô nước đá lên đầu, cho dù cậu đang ở trong căn nhà của một thám tử mà chưa đầy một tiếng trước đã cố gắng bắt cậu trong phi vụ khuya... Vì với Kaito, Heiji là người luôn làm cậu cảm thấy mãn nguyện nhất. Vào những thời khắc như vậy, họ không còn là một tên trộm hào hoa hay một thám tử tài ba, mà thay vào đó là bạn trai, là người tình của nhau, sẵn sàng đồng hành cùng người kia tới cuối cuộc đời.

Cho dù đó có là cái bí mật mà cả anh lẫn cậu đều phải giữ lấy, chỉ cần có đối phương bên cạnh, chỉ cần nhận được chút yêu thương thầm lặng của đối phương, mọi chuyện rồi cũng sẽ ổn thôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một chút ấn áp vào mùa đông dành tặng các cậu nè! Eme sắp thi Học kỳ đến nơi rồi nên không có nhiều thời gian dịch truyện, mong các cậu thông cảm cho Eme nhé! 
> 
> Anyway dịch fluff khó thực sự luôn ấy...
> 
> Bản dịch chưa có sự cho phép của tác giả, đừng mang đi linh tinh bừa bãi nhé!


End file.
